


Worth it

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Он сходит с ума. Он совершенно точно съехал, помешался, свихнулся. Это не нормально, и он это отлично понимает, вот только сделать с этим ничего не может. Сдохнуть можно от того, что творит с ним этот маленький…





	Worth it

Он сходит с ума. Он совершенно точно съехал, помешался, свихнулся. Это не нормально, и он это отлично понимает, вот только сделать с этим ничего не может. Сдохнуть можно от того, что творит с ним этот маленький...

— Оборотень — мифическое существо, магическим путем способное превращаться в другое существо. И даже человека, — с интонацией заправской заучки цитирует Википедию Стайлз, и обводит сидящих за столом веселым взглядом, усмехаясь. — Так что вы, ребятушки, не существуете. В словах «мифический» это сказано куда более, чем ясно.

От этой ухмылки у Дерека сердце падает куда-то по направлению ног Стайлза. 

Чёрт, ну почему?! Почему нужно быть таким гордым, а?! Почему мама с папой воспитали в нем это чувство так сильно и хорошо, что он, чёрт побери, даже не в состоянии позвать этого малолетнего умника на свидание?! Любые слова к этому относящиеся застревают где-то в глотке, и ему приходится по три-четыре раза выгонять воздух из лёгких полностью, чтобы справиться как-то с неспособностью позвать парня на свидание.

— А ты полагаешь, что лично ты существо не мифическое? — Хейл вскидывает брови, и ухмыляется.

— Воу-воу-воу, парень, — Стилински разводит руками и мгновенно выпрямляется, вздёргивая подбородок, — я вообще-то чистокровный...

Засранец. Ей богу, засранец. 

Знал бы этот чистокровный, что стоит ему поднять подбородок, и чуть повернуть его вбок, давая максимально хороший обзор на шею, как Дерека сковывает желание прижаться к тонкой, бьющейся под кожей жилке губами, зарыться носом в нежную кожу у ключиц, теряясь в запахе, и впиться зубами в загривок, помечая его как своего. Во всех смыслах. Чтобы больше ни одно живое существо не посмело присвоить себе собственность Дерека Хейла. 

Есть только одна крохотная проблема.

Стайлз даже не догадывается о том, какие чувства вызывает у альфы стаи. Прочие же, осведомленные, молчат себе в тряпочку, потому что альфа-влияние не перешагнешь. Хотя Джексон пытался, за что круто поплатился. Урок на всю жизнь — не суй свой любопытный нос в дела альфы. Дерек помнит, какое лицо состроил Стайлз, когда Уиттмор сказал ему, что к нему неровно дышат представители его пола. Такое, словно ему было гадливо и мерзко. На секунду это выбило из Дерека дух, и он понял, что ему совершенно нечего ловить с тем, кого волк признал своей...

— Задницей. — Внезапно замечает Стайлз, вырывая Дерека из размышлений.

— Что? — Хмурится Хейл.

— Ты слушаешь меня не иначе как задницей. Я тебе говорю — PS4 лучший вариант для покупки в лофт! Серьёзно. Отличный вариант для совместных посиделок стаи.

-Xbox 1, — качает головой Хейл. — На нём эксклюзивов больше.

— Ни фига! — Стилински даже чуть привстает от нетерпения, размахивая руками в два раза больше, от переполняющего его искреннего возмущения. 

— Ты хочешь пари? — Хейл вскидывает брови, чувствуя, как волк внутри начинает урчать от того, как сильно пахнет возбуждением, пусть и совершенно не сексуальным, Стилински. И этот запах — запах Стайлза, то, что невозможно описать. То, что прекрасно само по себе, но станет шедевральным, если смешать его запах с ароматом Дерека. 

— Идёт! Пари на желание! — Мгновенно отзывается Стилински, протягивая руку для традиционного способа заключения пари. — Ставлю на то, что на приставку PS4 больше эксклюзивов, чем на Xbox.

— Принимаю, — коротко бросает Дерек, переплетая свои пальцы с другими, куда более тонкими и светлыми, по сравнению с его собственными.

— Так, так, так, — бормочет Стилински, забив в поисковую стоку поиск эксклюзивов для игровых приставок разработчиков Sony и Microsoft — так, вот, статья — все эксклюзивы для Xbox 1... Так, давай считать, — он кладет телефон так, чтобы Дереку было видно экран, но Хейл не сводит глаз с него самого. 

Увлеченный Стайлз, грустный Стайлз, нетерпеливый Стайлз — иногда ему хочется быть единственным, кто видит все эти состояния Стилински. Есть только одна проблема — для того, чтобы хоть как-то намекнуть на это Стилински нужно как минимум пояснить почему. Но он же чертовски смущается, когда дело доходит до этого, и, вместо того, чтобы поговорить нормально начинает в четыре раза чаще вытирать спиной человека все подходящие и неподходящие поверхности, чертовски близко прижимаясь к нему. В такие моменты волк нетерпеливо требует прижаться к нему ещё ближе, ещё теснее, но Дерек пока очень уверенно держит себя в руках. Тем более, что такое случалось всего раз...

— Двадцать! — Подводит итог Стилински. — Двадцать против Трёх десятков! Ты продул, Хейл!

— Ладно, чёрт, купим PS, — с выражением вселенской скорби на лице замечает Дерек.

— И не какую-нибудь там, а Neo! А то потом придется сожалеть, что была возможность, которую мы упустили, когда будут выходить эксклюзивы конкретно под неё. 

-Стайлз, — перебил его Дерек, но тот увлечённо продолжал расхваливать будущее приобретение.

— Я тут видел презентацию — она будет прекрасна! Столько игр! 

— Стайлз! — В голосе Дерека остро прорезалось нетерпение в купе с рычащими нотками.

— Столько новинок! М, обалдеть! Я уже не говорю о том, что начинка у неё несравненно лучше, чем у всех предыдущих версий...

— Стилински! Или называй желание сейчас, или потом не удивляйся, если я оставлю за собой право тянуть с этим столько, сколько захочу, — взорвался Дерек.

Стайлз посмотрел на него удивленно, забыв прикрыть рот и хлопая длинными ресницами. Чёрт, кажется, он только что перегнул палку. Надо бы собраться, и извиниться, и позвать Стайлза на...

— Свидание! — Быстро опомнившись от первого шока, проговорил вполголоса Стайлз.

— Я вообще-то думал о совместном походе в кино, — задумчиво пробормотал Дерек и удивленно поднял брови, соображая, что Стайлз никак не мог знать, о чём он думает, — прости, что?

— Ты позовешь меня на свидание. Ну, знаешь, все эти традиционные штуки. Отряд самоубийц — чем не вариант? А то до Доктора Стренджа слишком долго ждать, хотя, не спорю, Камбербетч должен быть адски крут в этой роли! Я видел несколько фотографий со съемок, и, должен сказать, что сходство с персонажем комиксов просто невообразимое!

— Стайлз, постой, погоди, прервись! — Дерек выставил перед собой руки ладонями вверх. — Ты же не из...

— Геев? — Вскинул брови Стайлз, — о, с чего ты взял? Я играю за обе команды, ну, ты понимаешь.

-Но я же слышал, как ты отреагировал, когда Джексон сказал, что в тебе заинтересован парень, — нахмурился Хейл.

— О, ну это...ты же сам понимаешь, — поморщился Стайлз, — это же Джексон. Понимаешь, если бы это сказал ты, или Айзек, это бы не звучало так отвратительно. А заинтересованный Джексон — это последнее из всех вещей, что меня может вдохновить. 

Стайлз смотрел на самое удивительное зрелище в своей жизни и думал о том, как оно бывает. Он давным давно съехал. Двинулся. Влип. Втюрился. Втрескался по самые помидоры в неприступного парня со щетиной из выпускного класса, который мог переломать ему абсолютно все косточки, подойди он даже с намёком на то, что тот может быть геем.

Улыбающийся, совершенно глупой и откровенно милой улыбкой, Дерек Хейл — чудо, дарованное ему свыше. Оно определенно стоило того, чтобы уговорить Лейхи признаться, кто же именно пышет к нему нежными чувствами.

Стоило того, чтобы рискнуть и сорвать джекпот, получив того, о ком боялся даже мечтать.


End file.
